1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of forming a structure which may be used as a component of a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device by using such a method of forming.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional core-shell structure, the core is surrounded by a shell. A difference in valence electron band energy exists between a material constituting the core and a material constituting the shell. As a result, a quantum well is formed in the core. Such a core-shell structure may be used as a channel, and carriers may exist within the quantum well of the core. Thus, the dispersion of carriers may be reduced at the surface of a gate oxide film when carriers move through a channel. Consequently, carrier mobility may be improved. However, conventional core-shell structures are formed using a bottom-up method, thereby rendering it relatively difficult to form a core-shell structure in a desired region. Additionally, if a core-shell structure is used as a channel, it may be difficult to adjust the length of the channel and the thickness of a film in the core-shell structure, thereby rendering commercialization more difficult. Furthermore, although the conventional bottom-up method may be used to mass-produce core-shell structures, it is still relatively difficult to mass-produce core-shell structures that have been aligned for a particular purpose.